Fox Robin
by RSW23
Summary: He is a different person from who he was once. He got another name, another identity. But, nothing can change who he is inside. His desire to protect his family, his friends, and the innocents is still there, as strong as ever. Even when one side of his family tries to sway him to the wrong path, he won't waver. He will be a hero that this world needs. That's a promise.


PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice**

* * *

><p>Weak and cold was the first things I felt. I couldn't move, had no strength at all, even to open my eyes. I didn't know where I was. But, I knew that I was submerged under some kind of fluid. I could feel it on my skin. I couldn't do anything except sleeping. And I decided to do just that.<p>

* * *

><p>How long time had passed since the first time I had been conscious? I didn't know exactly. It's silent here and dark, since my eyes were closed.<p>

...Wait a second! No, it's not completely silent here. Apparently, that annoying beep sound was not only my imagination. And if I concentrated enough, I could hear a muffled conversation. Not long, I drifted back to sleep as I was still too weak.

* * *

><p>The next time I could stay awake for more than just a few minutes, my mind was much clearer. I tried to make sense of my current state. I admitted I was confused and afraid. A lot of questions filled my mind. What's going on? How did I end up here?<p>

But, there is one question that really bugged me. Who was I?

I couldn't answer those questions. I had tried to search my memory for the answers. It was hard as my memory was hazy. The last thing I remembered before this was….a fight? Yes, I had been fighting someone. A man, as I recalled, black hair, mismatched eyes. Who was he? He had said something to me?

"_Naruto…."_

Naruto... Yes, that's my name! I was Naruto Uzumaki from Konohagakure. And he was Sasuke Uchiha, my rival, and dare I said it, my best friend.

"_Looks like you still don't understand…."_

"_As it is now, you're the Jinchuuriki of all the Bijuu."_

Jinchuuriki….Bijuu…. Damn it! Guys! Stupid me for forgetting them!

Not wasting time, I sent my subconscious inside with all little strength I had, looking for my friends, my partners, the Bijuu. I searched, searched, and searched for them. This time, I was really afraid. What if I couldn't find them? What if I lost them?

I reckoned it's only seconds outside, yet it felt like hours as I was frantically looking for them.

There! I could sense them, deep inside. But, they're so weak. They're never this weak and quiet. I was tempted to contact them, but refrained to do so. They must be sleeping to recover their lost chakra. Well, I could talk to them later. For now, I was exhausted and needed sleep as well.

* * *

><p>Huh, who knew that reborn into another world was possible? I was the proof that it was not impossible. Here, I was named Richard. It's not really a bad name, I supposed. But, I was still not used to it even after this few years. To see different face when I looked at the mirror, expecting yellow hair but saw black hair instead.<p>

At least, my eyes still the same bright blue. It really helped out when there's still something familiar to me, to convince myself that I was not dreaming. That this was real.

* * *

><p>I didn't know how it happened. The Bijuu didn't know either when I asked them. Kurama had one theory though. He suspected that my soul had been summoned into this world and put into a body of a baby who hadn't had a soul yet. The Bijuu had come along because they're tied to my soul. That's why when I appeared before them inside my mindscape, I was still Naruto.<p>

"_Just go along with it, Kit. There's no need to cling on the past. We're here now. Focus on the future." Kurama said. "Who knows? Maybe we'll find a way to go back someday."_

Such a wise advice from the used to be split giant furball. Yes. Apparently, the summoning process had merged both of Kurama's parts, Yin and Yang. Now, he's bigger, stronger, and seemed to be happier because of that.

It took me a lot of time of thinking, and, I was ashamed to say, sulking, before I realized that Kurama was right. So, I went along with it. I was ready to face my future as Richard al Ghul. This was my new life.

* * *

><p>In my past life, I had craved for family since I hadn't had any. That's why I had considered the people closed to me as my family. Here, I got a family, yet it was not like what I had expected. There's no warmth that I felt when we're together. They only cared for me when I did great.<p>

As an al Ghul, I was trained to be the best assassin from early age. My mother, Talia, with the blessing of my grandfather, got the best teachers there were in the world to teach me a lot of things. As Naruto, I should be complaining because I didn't like to sit still and learned from books and literatures. But as Richard, I did absorb any knowledge that I got like a sponge. I learned everything in fast pace that I, myself, was shocked by it. I realized that this was what it felt to be a genius. Naturally, I did enjoy it.

As for fighting skill, the Demon's Head, Ra's al Ghul himself was the one who mentored me. I learned from him many forms of martial art. I also learned how to use different kinds of weapon. He trained me hard secretly. No one was allowed to know my existence except a few people who had higher ranks on the League of Shadows.

Mother and Grandfather were the only family that I had known. I had no father. When I asked Mother about him, she always said that he was a great man, and I was destined to be just like him, even greater, according to Grandfather. That made me more curious to know who he really was. I hoped I would meet him someday.

* * *

><p>They always pushed me to do the best. They said I needed to be the best, so that I could take my destined role, helping the League to accomplish their goal. One problem though. I didn't want to be what they wanted me to be.<p>

Honestly, I didn't like their vision of the new world, as a lot of innocent people would die if they had their own way. Yet, I maintained a façade that I was interested with that vision, so that they're not suspicious of me. I pretended to be a good and obedient boy. What they didn't know was that I had been planning to run away since last year when I was six years old. I was merely waiting for a good time.

These past few years, I had been adapting to my new body. This body had no chakra pathways at all. But surprisingly, I could still manipulate the chakra inside of my body. I could still absorb the nature chakra from the surrounding, which I felt a little bit different than the nature chakra that I had used to work with before on my past life.

The Bijuu said that as I grew up, this body was more accustomed to their presence. No chakra pathways meant that now chakra could flow freely through every cell of my body. It's different than before, so I needed to adapt. I had to train my chakra control again from the beginning. Of course secretly, as I didn't want Mother and Grandfather knew of my special ability. One more year to train and I would leave. That's my vow.

* * *

><p>Gotham City. What was so special of that city? As far as I knew, it's just a city with extremely high rate crime. Why did Grandfather was so interested on it? Also, he seemed to follow every news of the new vigilante, who had appeared recently, the one who was called Batman.<p>

This was the second time in three months that Batman had foiled Grandfather's plan to take down the city. Yet, Grandfather was not upset at all. Surprisingly, he was happier than usual. I was curious and decided to eavesdrop on his private conversation with mother. I knew immediately that Batman was the one whom they're talking about.

"_How is my beloved, Father?"_

"_My dear, as usual, the Detective is a great enemy, yet a perfect choice to be my heir." Grandfather said. "It's imperative for Wayne to join us. With his vast resources, we would be much closer to our goal."_

So, Wayne was the real name of the vigilante. Why had Mother referred Batman as 'my beloved'? Who was this Wayne whom Grandfather really wanted to recruit into the League?

To satisfy my curiosity, I looked for Wayne on the League's data bank and I found it. Apparently, the Waynes was one of the most influencing families on Gotham City. Yet, there's only one member of the family this day. Bruce Wayne, the owner of Wayne Enterprises. He lived at his manor with his butler, Alfred Pennyworth.

When I looked at his picture, I was surprised. He had the same eyes as me! I searched for a picture of him when he was a child. And what a surprise! It's just like seeing your own face, with only a few different details. I put two and two together and reached one conclusion. Bruce Wayne was my father.

He was clever, I admitted that. No one would suspect the rich playboy to be the one behind the cowl of the Dark Knight.

After that revelation, I was more determined than ever to leave this place and went to Gotham. I wanted to meet my father. That wish was giving me more fuel as I trained.

I got stronger. My chakra control got better. And finally, I could maintain my strongest mode, the Rikudou Sennin Mode, for a while without putting a strain to my young body. The time had came. I was ready to leave.

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow, you will be tested for the last time." Mother told me.<p>

I was standing still in front of her, putting my best serious expression on my face. Yet inside, I was excited. This was my chance. It should be easy to run away since usually the test was done outside of the complex, out of the island, somewhere else with extreme condition.

"Make me and Father proud, Richard." She said. "Then, and only then, you would finally take your rightful place on the League."

She gave me a rare little smile before she left the room.

After she's gone, I relaxed my body and closed my eyes. "_I'm sorry, Mother. I'm done with the al Ghuls and the League."_

* * *

><p>If I was a normal child, I would be dead already. That's what I was thinking as I was dropped forcefully from the plane, when it was still in the air, hundred meters above the ground! But, I was not a normal child. In fact, I was a trained assassin. And I got my parachute. With little difficulty, I landed on the ground, in the middle of nowhere. The Himalayas, I suspected.<p>

I was supposed to make my way back to Infinity Island within a week, if I wanted to pass the test. I reckoned this would not be easy, as Grandfather must have placed assassins to oversee my progress. I needed to find them and silenced them before I could run away. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Immediately, I found the first one with my sense. I grabbed my katana, and with a burst of speed, appeared behind him. Before he could react, I knocked him out.

As I looked down at the crumpled body, I smirked. Correction, this should be easy.

* * *

><p>Half the way from Himalaya to America, Grandfather must have found out my real intention to run away since I took a different route. He sent his assassins, a lot of them, to track me down. I was careful enough to not get caught. Yet, they kept coming closer.<p>

Due to their numbers, escaping them was hard for me, if I didn't use my power. It's really frustrating. When I took one down, two more would appear after a while. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. After I disposed one more assassin and I sensed that no one was near my position, I decided to use my power. I flashed away from there with my Rikudou Sennin Mode.

In seconds, I arrived at the entrance of Gotham City. I deactivated my power and sighed. I was dirty, hungry, and exhausted. Yet, I felt relieved that I could escape from Grandfather's grasp. I couldn't help to smile since I was closer to my father. But, I needed food first and someplace to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The prologue of Fox Robin is here! Review would be much appreciated! Just tell me what you think!**


End file.
